<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Beautiful Night by Lwritings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428594">A Beautiful Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lwritings/pseuds/Lwritings'>Lwritings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>WTFock | Skam (Belgium)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Never Have I Ever, No Angst, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:29:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lwritings/pseuds/Lwritings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sander has been friends with the Broerrrs for half a year and Robbe has been desperately crushing on him. A game of Never Have I Ever changes everything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>189</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Beautiful Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hii, so this is my first fic that I wrote, so I'm sorry if there are some mistakes. I hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robbe was feeling really good. He was surrounded by his friends, had a beer or two and he is really feeling himself. A month ago he finally decided to come out to everyone which was the most scary thing he had ever done. But now looking around and seeing how his friends are still by his side he thinks to himself why he didn’t do it sooner. He hasn’t really told everyone yet, but the most important people that should know it at least do. His family for example besides his parents have no clue, but he doesn’t really speak to them either.</p><p>Another reason why Robbe is so satisfied is because of the bleach haired boy sitting next to him. Ever since he came into his life everything is a bit more colourful and waking up is not that hard anymore. The problem is that the boy sitting next to him has no clue at all. </p><p>Half a year ago the bleached haired boy named Sander got introduced to the group by Jens. He got to know Sander when he moved into his neighbourhood. They immediately clicked and Jens was eager for him to meet his boysquad. So when the group was chilling at Jens’ house, Sander walked into the living room and Robbe’s heart stopped for a second. His first thought was how on earth someone could be so pretty. When he shook his hands and stared into Sander’s eyes he knew that he was going to be something else for Robbe. He was not just a guy.</p><p>From that day on he got to know Sander more and more and his crush for him became bigger and bigger. But at the same time Sander became closer with the other boys and soon life before Sander seemed far away for them all. Robbe was determined to keep his feelings to himself because he really didn’t want to screw up the close relationship the group had formed.</p><p>“Let’s play ‘Never Have I Ever” is the sentence screamed by Moyo which interrupted Robbe’s thoughts. </p><p>The boys were sitting on the carpet in a circle at Sander’s house. “Wait I’ve never heard of that game. What are we supposed to do?” hears Robbe say Jens who is sitting next to him.</p><p>“It’s really simple.” Moyo starts to explain. “Basically I for example say: Never have I ever kissed a girl. And if you have done that you need to take a sip of your drink.”</p><p>“Well if we’re going to ask such easy questions I will be drunk in 10 minutes.” Jens laughs.</p><p>Moyo groans “It was just an example.”</p><p>Sander shifts slightly next to Robbe and his legs brushes against his own. Immediately Robbe’s heart starts to beat a bit faster.</p><p>“I’m excited for this!” Sander says with a smile on his face.</p><p>“Maybe we will discover some secret things about you. Knowing you for half a year is actually not that long.” Aaron smirks.</p><p>Sander lets out a laugh and tells the boys that they should come up with some creative sentences then. </p><p>“Robbe you have been a bit quiet. Why don’t you go first?” says Jens while bumping his elbow against his arm.</p><p>Oh god. Now Robbe has to think of something quickly. He’s usually not very creative, so his brain is almost cracking to think of something good.</p><p>“Never have I ever cheated on a test.”</p><p>All the boys immediately take a big sip of their drink and start laughing afterwards. </p><p>“That was an easy one.” Jens says. Then he announces that it’s his turn and says “Never have I ever had a one night stand.”</p><p>Robbe immediately looks at Sander to see if he would drink. He realises he actually doesn’t know much about Sander’s love life and that he never really talks about it. Maybe with this game he will find out if he has had girlfriends or not. The thought of Sander being with other people is honestly something Robbe doesn’t want to think of.</p><p>Jens himself is the only one who takes a drink. </p><p>All the boys start laughing. “Well if you think of sentences where only you can drink you will definitely get drunk fast” Moyo says. They all laugh again until it’s Aaron’s time.</p><p>“Never have I ever swam in a pool naked.”<br/>
Everyone is quite for a few seconds until both Moyo and Sander take a sip. “Wait I need the whole story.” Is the first thing that Robbe says.</p><p>They all agree and start with Moyo. “Well when I was a child I did. Didn’t we all swim naked?” </p><p>“Wait I didn’t think about that.” Jens says with a thoughtful face and starts to drink just as the remaining two do.</p><p>“Well I actually swam naked last year.” says a voice next to Robbe. Everyone’s head goes straight to Sander with a very confused look on their faces. </p><p>Sander shrugs “I was on holiday with my parents in Spain and I got bored one night. So I decided to go swimming in the pool at our house. I felt so free, it was amazing. You all should try it once!”</p><p>Aaron starts laughing, “Even more reasons to love this guy! Now I definitely want to do it too one day.” </p><p>Robbe tries to not think too much of the image of Sander swimming naked in a pool. This guy just keeps surprising him and it’s the thing that he likes so much about him. He remembers the time when the boys found out about Sander’s insane obsession with David Bowie. Or when one day Sander came up to them with a little present for everyone.</p><p>He had made a portrait for them all that looked exactly like them. The boys were so surprised. They knew that Sander was studying art, but they didn’t expect him to be that good. </p><p>Something that Robbe will remember forever his how the art that he got from Sander was a little different than the others. His one had a lot more details and it looked like he spent some more hours on making his portrait than the one from the other boys. Robbe had no clue what it meant. Maybe he just liked his face or something. </p><p>Luckily the boys didn’t notice it, because they were too busy with their own portrait. Robbe told himself that maybe one day he will ask Sander about it, but that day still hasn’t come yet.</p><p>“Never have I ever listened to David Bowie for longer than 2 hours in a row” says Moyo while giving the biggest smirk to Sander.</p><p>“Funny” says Sander while taking a sip of his drink.</p><p>“Oh if we’re doing it like this then I know a good one as well” Aaron tells the others while everyone starts to complain how it isn’t his turn.</p><p>Aaron promises it’s a really good one so for once everyone let him.</p><p>“Never have I ever kissed a boy.” </p><p>Robbe knew that it was meant for him. Jens and Moyo start to laugh and fist bump Aaron since they’re very proud of his joke.</p><p>During the month that Robbe came out to them, the boys went out one night and Robbe got really drunk. He somehow found another guy that he made out with, but he honestly barely remembers it. Till this day the other guys still tease him about it.</p><p>So as Robbe should he brings the glass to his lips until he stops when he sees he’s not the only one doing it. Robbe’s whole body freezes when he notices that Sander takes a sip as well.</p><p>His mind starts to go crazy. Is he gay as well? Did he make out with a guy for fun? Has he ever had a boyfriend? Robbe desperately needed more answers.</p><p>The other guys are staring with an open mouth at Sander while he himself turns his head to look Robbe straight into his eyes.</p><p>Robbe couldn’t read from his face what he was thinking, but all he knew was that the eyes that were staring into his made him lose his breath for the millionth time.</p><p>Aaron is the first one to question exactly what is on Robbe’s mind “Wait, why did you never tell us this? Are you gay as well?” </p><p>Sander looks away from Robbe and tells them “Nope I’m not gay.”</p><p>Robbe’s heart sinks in his chest. The little bit of hope that he got was far gone again.</p><p>But then Sander follows up “I do am pansexual. I hope you guys have heard from that term?”</p><p>Oh. That was a possibility that hadn’t crossed Robbe’s mind yet.</p><p>Jens, the supportive guy that he is, says “Of course! You could’ve told us sooner though. You don’t have to hide it from us.” While he pats Sanders shoulder.</p><p>Moyo and Aaron look at each other a bit confused. </p><p>“I think you have to explain it to them.” Robbe says and gives Sander a small smile.</p><p>Sander starts “Well it’s simple. I just like the person for who they are and I don’t care about the gender at all.”</p><p>Moyo and Aaron are mouthing an ‘oohh’ and it looks like they understood him. </p><p>Aaron was about to ask more questions but Sander quickly interrupts him and tells them that it’s his turn. </p><p>“Never have I ever taken drugs”</p><p>Robbe’s mind is completely somewhere else though. Knowing that Sander could actually like him too got him way too excited, but at the same time he knew that he shouldn’t get his hopes up. Yes there was definitely a tension between the two of them. But Robbe never really looked more into it. </p><p>Sander always stared a bit longer into his eyes than they should or was more touchy with him than the other boys. But Robbe thought that he is probably just that way. With other people he could be flirty as well. </p><p>He all of sudden feels a punch in his arm from Jens.</p><p>“Robbe it’s your turn.”</p><p>He looks around and sees everyone staring at him waiting for him to say something. He apparently zoned out once again.</p><p>Jens continues “What is up with you today Robbe? It looks like you’re not really here.”</p><p>“It’s just the beer I guess.” Robbe says quickly. “But uhh..”</p><p>He sees Sander intensely staring at him. Robbe really didn’t know what to say. Talking felt especially hard when Sander was looking at him like that.</p><p>“Never have I ever been in love” Ah shit. It was the first thing that came up into his head and now it’s out in the world.</p><p>Robbe felt Sander’s leg brush against his own again, but this time he let it rest there. His heart started beating heavily again. He saw Sander take a sip, just as Jens and Aaron and he quickly joined them as well.</p><p>If Sander will keep his leg there for any longer he will not survive. But at the same time it made Robbe feel really good.</p><p>After another two rounds of the game and discovering that Aaron has fought on the street, Moyo dropped his phone in the toilet once, Jens has had a threesome and Sander went scuba diving it was time to quit. They all went back to just having silly conversations with each other.</p><p>Everyone was a bit more tipsy from the drinking game and especially Jens was feeling it quite a lot. Luckily he could easily walk home. Robbe himself was doing fine. Apart from how the alcohol always makes him feel really hot. </p><p>Robbe stands up and announces “I’m going outside to cool down a bit.”</p><p>“Aw you can’t handle your alcohol?” Jens says with a pouty face.</p><p>“I’m doing a lot better than you though.” Robbe answers.</p><p>The other 3 boys laugh immediately, surprised at his comeback. Robbe gives him a playful wink and walks to the door that leads to the garden. </p><p>Robbe himself doesn’t have a garden in his flat with his mom, so anytime he’s at Sander’s house he loves to go outside. His family got a big garden with loads of plants, flowers and a lawn in front of him.<br/>
He sits down on the stairs and looks at the beautiful green view. Summer was around the corner so all the colours were finally tuning back and it felt nice to sit outside. Not too hot, not too cold. </p><p>Different images of the night are playing through Robbe’s head. But some particular parts keeps being played over and over. Sander touching Robbe’s knee right after he asked the question about ever being in love. It was probably a coincidence, but it still did things to his feelings.</p><p>And of course Sander saying he’s pansexual out of nowhere. Robbe started to question himself how long he will be able to be around Sander with all these feelings. Thinking of the future and for how long he will have to pretend by Sander’s side makes Robbe’s head dizzy. Especially because he doesn’t want to lose him either. </p><p>Robbe sighs and looks into the garden. His gaze goes to the sky and he realises he’s been sitting under an amazing sky full of stars the whole time.<br/>
“It’s beautiful tonight isn’t it?” </p><p>Robbe’s head quickly turns around. And of course the beautiful blond bleached boy, who looks even more gorgeous than usual is standing in the door opening.</p><p>He closes the door and walks towards Robbe to sit next to him on the stairs.</p><p>Robbe starts to get nervous and doesn’t really know what to say .“It’s really beautiful indeed” he answers.</p><p>He looks at Sander next to him and they both smile at each other for a few seconds until Robbe shyly looks away.</p><p>“I love the smell of the air when we’ve had a warm day.” Sander says after some silence. “It’s one of my favourite things.” </p><p>Getting to know these little things about Sander is something Robbe will never get tired of. He could honestly listen to him talk forever.</p><p>Robbe sniffs up the air and Sander laughs as he does. “Not bad right?”</p><p>“Yeah I think I definitely get what you mean. I can’t describe it, but it’s a good smell yes.” </p><p>It’s once again quiet for some time so Robbe decides to talk about the game they played. “Did you know that Aaron had been in a big fight on the streets? I’m honestly still in shock about it.”</p><p>“I had no idea either. I honestly can’t even imagine Aaron fighting. He probably exaggerated the situation a lot worse than it was.”</p><p>Robbe laughs and agrees with him. “I also had no clue you were pansexual either.” Oh shit. He wasn’t planning on saying this, but apparently after having some drinks it made Robbe feel a bit more secure. </p><p>“When you came out I was thinking of telling everyone as well, but I didn’t want to take your few minutes of fame.” Sander winks at Robbe and gives him a smile “And yeah I guess I never found the right time to say it.”</p><p>Robbe could feel a tension building up in the air between the two of them. Especially when he noticed how close Sander was sitting next to him. If he would move his leg a few inches he would already be touching him. </p><p>They look each other in the eyes again and Robbe’s stomach goes wild with butterflies. Then he hears a door getting opened behind him and they both turn around to see who it is.</p><p>“You two are so cute together you know.” Says a drunk Jens who tries to walk up to them.</p><p>Quickly right after Moyo runs up to Jens to prevent him for falling. </p><p>Jens gives Moyo a look “What are you doing? I’m completely okay. I just wanted to give these two cuties a hug.”</p><p>“You’re clearly not okay. C’mon let’s get you home” Moyo answers.</p><p>“Wait wait wait let me hug them first.” Moyo releases his grip on Jens and watches him stumble to the two boys sitting on the stairs.</p><p>“I love you and I love you as well.” Jens says while giving them both a big hug.</p><p>Sander and Robbe laugh at how silly drunk Jens is. “Do you need help getting him home?” Robbe asks.</p><p>“No it’s okay. Aaron is waiting inside who will help too, so we will get him home and head to our own houses as well.” </p><p>Robbe nods. </p><p>“See you later Broerrrs.” Moyo says while he grabs Jens and pushes him back inside. </p><p>The two boys on the stairs wave at him and are left alone again as soon as Moyo closes the door. The nerves from a few minutes ago came back flooding in Robbe’s body again. </p><p>“Well that was a quick way to end the night. I should probably go as well.” Robbe says quickly, not sure what to do otherwise. He sees Sander’s face get a little sad. </p><p>Robbe is about to stand up when he feels a hand pull him down again. “You can stay for a bit if you want? I noticed that you’ve fallen in love with my garden since you always come here when you’re at my place, so why not make this beautiful night a bit longer?” </p><p>Oh god. Robbe wasn’t sure what to say. Of course he wanted to stay longer with this gorgeous human, but it also made him very scared. With these nerves in his body he wasn’t sure how he would survive any longer next to him. But at the end they’re friends and hanging out is something they’re supposed to do, right?  So he tells himself that staying for a little bit could be okay.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah you’re right.” </p><p>After some silence Sander starts to speak again “You know I like hanging out with you. The other guys can sometimes be a bit too much, but I like it when it’s the two of us.”</p><p>“It doesn’t happen very often indeed.” Robbe says quickly. Then a question he has been dying to answers pops up in his head. The remaining beers that are left in his body said fuck it and he decides to just go for it.</p><p>“Do you remember the drawings that you made for us a few months ago?”</p><p>“Of course I do.” Sander says with a smile. “I will never forget the reactions of you all.”</p><p>Robbe shifts slightly and then quietly starts to mumble “Okay I don’t know if it was just me, but mine looked a bit different than the others. As if in you took a lot more time in mine and I was just curious if that is true or if I was just seeing things.”</p><p>Sander looks at him and gives him a shy smile “No you definitely weren’t seeing things.” He takes a pause.</p><p>“I just uhh.. really liked drawing you.. I don’t know there was just something about you and I wanted the portrait to look just as good as in real life.”</p><p>Robbe feels blown away with compliments. First Sander saying he likes to spent time with him and now he’s basically saying he’s beautiful. </p><p>“Oh..” Robbe says quietly.</p><p>But apparently Sander wasn’t done yet. “Because you are beautiful and just yeah you are an amazing person to be with.” Sander slowly moves his leg so that it’s touching Robbe’s. </p><p>They both look at each other and Robbe’s heart is going insane. He slowly whispers “So are you.” </p><p>Robbe quickly stares at Sander’s lips and he sees Sander doing the same. Sander starts to lean in to close the distance and Robbe can’t believe this is happening. Does he for real like him as well?</p><p>Then he feels Sander’s lips on his own and his stomach goes crazy with butterflies. They move their lips against each other and it’s so perfect. Robbe moves his hand to Sander’s head and he feels Sander pulling him in closer as well. They keep kissing and oh god he is good at it. He never wanted this to stop.</p><p>Robbe was sure there wasn’t a better feeling in the world than this. He slowly pulls back to catch some breath and looks Sander in the eyes with their heads against each other. They both start to giggle, overwhelmed with feelings.</p><p>Sander starts to speak first “That was…” but before Sander could say anything Robbe says “incredible” </p><p>“Yes exactly that.” Sander says with the biggest smile on his face which Robbe had never seen before.</p><p>Robbe misses the feeling of Sander’s lips and leans in to kiss him again. Sander pulls Robbe into his lap, wanting to feel every inch of his body. After kissing for a while Sander stops this time and looks into Robbe’s eyes with a more serious look.</p><p>“I like you Robbe, like really really like you.” Robbe’s cheeks get a bit red and gives Sander a small peck on the lips. “Never thought I would hear you say this.” Robbe tells him with a shy smile.</p><p>“I really really like you too.” </p><p>Sander’s big smile from before turns back. “Glad to hear that my flirt moves worked out.”</p><p>Robbe starts to laugh. “Well I think I actually already liked you the first moment I saw you, but your flirt moves were definitely on point yes.”</p><p>“So my blond hair is what did it all?”<br/>
“For sure. And a little bit of your flirt moves.” Robbes says with a wink</p><p>Sander grins and leans in for more kisses giving Robbe the most beautiful butterflies in his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>And this is how a beautiful night turned even more beautiful than the two boys could’ve imagined.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading this! I hope you liked it and a small comment for feedback is always appreciated. Have a nice day :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>